a wicked twist of fate
by FuMrsOW
Summary: The twins send themselves back to the time of the Marauders- including a few more others! Add a few crushes, jelousy, and obviously pranks this is what you'll get a OWKB LEJP to name a few!
1. Going back

This just came to me at around 11:50 P.M. last night so Isorry it's so short!

This is basically a story with James, Lily, Sirius, Lupin, Peter, Fred, George, Ange, Alicia, Katie, and Oliver. (woah that was a lot!)

dc: I dont own any of the characters- sadly that does include all of the extremely hot guys

* * *

**Chapter 1: Going back**

****

"I think we finally did it Fred" George Weasley says wiping the sweat building up on his brow. After working on this ever since their first year, they were finally able to find a way to send them back to the time of the Marauders- the first ultimate pranksters to have ever walked the halls of Hogwarts.

"Just imagine George what we can _learn_ from all 5 of them! If they were able to make the Marauder's map, just think of what other valuable things that they can teach us ." Fred says before pushing the heavy spellbook under his bed.

"Now, the only think we need to do is to make sure that it'll work."

"C'mon lets get to it after practice! Wood will have our heads if we're not down there in time!" picking up both of their bags, they sprint from their dormitories up to the quidditch field.

3 hours later, the team's finally able to get back to the locker rooms, barely making it from exhaustion.

"Remember team what we just did today. We'll need it for next week's match against the Slytherins." Oliver Wood says clenching a fist to emphasize what he's saying.

"Psst, ready to go already?" Looking to his twin, Fred stands up next to George before stealthily exiting before Mr. Quidditch can continue with his infamous speech.

"Now, I'll go get the book while you get the potion" moving quickly to their respective trunks, they each get one of the items mentioned before moving back down to the empty common room.

"Now let's see what it says. _'Cast the spell and remember to mutter the respective date or event that you wish to travel back to. After which, throw the vial containing the already prepared potion to create the portal.'_ " A twin says looking carefully at the book.

"Okay, seems easy enough since we have everything."

Looking at each other with smirks on their faces, they soon start to read the spell out loud, unable to hear the footsteps or voices about to enter. "_Stevoks flenoche chronoquiplro Marauders_!"

Just as the people from outside enter, the twins throw the potion on the floor.

"Quidditch is- what the?"

Suddenly a blinding light spreads and engulfs the room. Feeling as if being sucked into a whirlpool, everyone in the room- not only the twins- get sent back to the time of the infamous Marauders.

* * *

I'm sorry for my description of the Marauders are wrong. If you happen to know how it really is please message me so I can fix it. 


	2. Meet the Marauders

I'm sorry for my description of the Marauders are wrong. If you happen to know how it really is please message me so I can fix it.

Sorry it took me so long to post once again...this is just the first day of our X-mas break so...yeah. Well I hope you all like this!

Dc: dont own this.

* * *

**Meet the Marauders **

As if in a blink of an eye, their surroundings come once again into view except this time, the Gryffindor common room looks much more different.

Noticing this, the Fred and George turn towards and each other smile widely before screaming at the top of their lungs. "We finally did it!" In the midst of all this chaos, they don't even notice the 4 other people they brought along with them until someone spoke up.

"Uh, Fred, George where are we? And what just happened?" Katie Bell asks weakly still in a daze; her blonde hair slightly disarrayed.

Turning their heads sharply, the twins' eyes widen as they catch sight of Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, of course Katie, and their captain, Wood.

"What are you all doing here?" Fred asks looking at them with his mouth open.

"Look, all we did was go inside the common room when we saw you there and the next thing we knew we're here!" An apparently not so fazed Angelina replies.

"You must have been sucked in too when we were casting the spell."

"Go Captain Obvious" she replies sarcastically.

After a silence surrounds the 6, Alicia finally speaks up. "So, where are we?"

"Well, we're still here in the Gryffindor common room-"

"-except at least a decade or so back."

It takes a moment for the others to digest what they just said before their eyes look as if they could just about fall off. "**_WHAT?!_**"

"Well, we- Fred and I- have been trying to go back in time to meet the Marauders. Well, when we finally found out how, we decided to try it out. I guess it just so happens that at the exact time we cast the spell, you guys went inside the room and got sucked in too." George finishes very much out of breath but still paying close attention to everyone.

Everyone just keeps quiet, mostly taking in the fact that they just went back…_Merlin knows how many years back!_

Suddenly, though not surprisingly, Oliver as well as the girls glare at the twins.

"_If you don't bring us back right now, I wont have time to study, meaning I'll fail my Potions test! So if that happens, you two" _Alicia says pointing her finger menacingly at the two "_better start getting used to having bruises and black eyes in a regular basis!"_ As you can kinda tell, Alicia takes her work _very, very seriously._

"Hey now _that's not fair for us!"_

"I didn't say that you also need to come, I said bring _us_ back!"

"C'mon Alicia, lighten up a bit! That test isn't until next week Friday and it's only Tuesday today, and think about it, now you have a couple of years more to study!" the twins say trying to liven up the mood.

"You know how I love joining you in pranks as well as getting into mischief once in a while," Katie starts "But I have to agree with Alicia, I mean we still have other classes to worry about and plus what will we do here while you two go about with your prank gods?"

"Katie's right-"Oliver starts before getting interrupted by the swinging of the door.

"I'm telling you Padfoot, it's _perfect!_ We'll just have to-" A group of boys appear from the portrait. One with jet black hair and brown eyes who reminded everyone of Harry, one with messy brown hair and gray eyes,

another with tidier black hair and sparkling dark brown eyes, and a fat pudgy one behind them all. As soon as they catch sight of the 'newcomers' they immediately stop.

"Did you just say _Padfoot?!"_ the twins ask amazed before anyone else can react.

"Don't you know the _great Marauders_?" the one who looks like Harry asks stunned that someone wouldn't actually _know_ them.

"Of course we know you!" before anyone can say 'Zonko's', the twins were already moving towards the still unnamed boys with the look of admiration on their faces. "_We are your biggest fans!-"_

"-took us since the beginning of our 1st year just to find a spell to send us back in time!"

Obviously pleased and surprisingly not…surprised, the Marauders smile cockily before shaking the hands of the now positively giddy twins. "Nice to meet all of you" they say looking over also to the others behind. Walking to the girls mainly, each start to introduce themselves- well not before Katie says under her breathe "okay, now I found a good reason to stay longer"

"My name's Remus Lupin, just Remus for short" the one with the brown hair and gray eyes says smiling warmly at everyone. All of them fail to hold back a laugh as they realize that this guy standing in front of them is their DADA professor back where they belong!

Obviously somewhat disturbed, he looks at them with a cocked eyebrow. "What's so funny?"

"Well," Alicia starts being the first once to compose herself, "it just so happens that back where we came from, you're our new DADA professor"

The rest of his friends turn to him shaking their heads in disapproval. "I never thought that one of us- the troublemakers- would actually follow the _rules…_and become a _professor_ out of all things!"

"Anyway, I'm Sirius Black." The taller lad with the neatly combed black hair approaches, giving the girls more of a flirtatious smirk and Oliver a handshake. _'What…did he just say Sirius Black? As in the murderer who escaped Azkaban?' _All eyes stare at him for a moment before either smiling or wave back weakly.

Finally the guy who happens to look like Harry steps forward and lightly kisses the back of the hands of the girls before giving Oliver a nod. "And I'm James Potter" Now it became clear for everyone why he looked so alike to their own seeker.

Noticing the other one farthest away, Angelina asks, "and who's he?"

As if also seeing for the first time, the three turn and introduce him as Peter.

"Seeing as how we already introduced ourselves, it's only fair that you do the same." Sirius says looking interested.

"Oh, I'm Fred Weasley, and this is my twin George." Turning slightly, he faces their tall, Scottish friend. "This in Oliver, he's our over obsessed quidditch captain."

George finishes for his brother pointing at the now very much delighted girls, start naming them. "They're the chasers of the team. The one with the black braids is Angelina- she also has a great arm by the way-, the brunette's Alicia and she's really the study freak-"

"HEY!"

"Sorry Alicia!" He smiles apologetically before finishing. "And the blonde who's also a fellow mischief maker is Katie."

All three brighten and wave back somewhat over-enthusiastically while muttering "Hello!" in unison.

"Well now we know everyone, why don't we show you around and pull a few pranks or two?" Sirius says moving once again towards the portrait.

With the unanimous number of nods, the group exits the room as they travel down the halls of Hogwarts.

Remus moves closer to Alicia before engaging in a heated discussion about the curative potion in opposition to the restorative charm. The Marauders and the twins on the other hand discussing the best pranks they've ever executed.

"-so me and Fred here were able to get this prat Flint to try one of our canary creams and the next thing was he turned into one for about 10 minutes or so in the Great Hall"

"Ingenious that is" James comments in awe.

"Instead of making our own stuff for our pranks, we use spells, charms, and potions we made." Sirius says proudly.

"Yeah, we know. Even old McGonaggal remembers you. Whenever we pull on something, she'd be saying 'Just like those Marauders you are! Always in trouble!'" George says in a perfect imitation, sending the others into fits of laughter.

"I'm not surprised though that she hasn't forgotten us after-"

"Shhh!" James says, pointing to something around the corner. Peeking slightly, the twins see a somewhat familiar, greasy haired boy alone reading a book.

Moving back the twins face the grinning faces of the 2. "That there's old Snivellus. We love to prank him every chance we get!"

'_Snivellus?!"_ Looking back at the boy, they ask, "Is that Snape?"

"Yeah actually, we just prefer to call him Snivellus instead." Sirius says casually before whipping out his wand and pointing it at him.

"_Diyensia!_"

Suddenly, Snivellus' black hair turns half blue and half red. The twins burst out laughing and so do the others as soon as they see the face of the fuming boy.

"POTTER! BLACK! LUPIN!"

Moving carelessly towards the enraged Snape, they smile innocently. "Why Snivellus! Whatever did you do to your hair!"

"I _know_ that you did _this_!" he says pointing a finger accusingly to the two. "Change my hair back right now or…"

"Or what?" James says amused. Everyone knew in the school that the Marauders were some of the most naturally gifted people who were able to do advanced charms, transfigurations, and potions without even trying.

Unable to speak for a while, Snape glares back. "Just turn my hair back!"

"Sorry, but that lasts for a week."

Turning an even more deeper shade of red, Serveus grabs his book before stalking off towards the Slytherin common room.

Grinning widely, they turn back to the others who were in awe at what they just did. "Well, annoying old Snivellus certainly makes you hungry. C'mon, let's go to the Great Hall for some dinner!"


	3. Lily, meet Oliver

Sorry for not updating guys! Hope you all enjoy this!

dc: i dont own this

* * *

**Lily, meet Oliver**

Upon entering the Great Hall, majority of the female population turn their heads, some looking at the Marauders, while a great number are staring at the new faces- mainly Oliver, George, and Fred.

"I think Oliver is gonna start to have another fan club very soon" the twins tease as they sit down on the Gryffindor table.

Scowling, Oliver takes a seat beside Katie. "Hey Wood, you alright?" Katie asks a bit concerned.

Smiling up suddenly at the sound of her voice, he looks up and nods. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Feeling as if that was enough, she reaches over for some beef. "So, what do you think of the school 30 years earlier?"

"Not that much is different actually" he says looking over the 4 tables in the hall, although slightly disturbed at the number of girls looking at him. "Except the girls still freak me out a bit"

"Why? Because they also are staring at you like what happens everywhere you go?" Katie replies jokingly before biting into the meat.

"It's really disturbing." He says seriously before lightening up again. "What about you? What do you think?"

"Well…" she starts before looking around the place as if she's about to find the answers written on the walls. As she does this, Oliver stares at her, admiring the way her hair falls loosely across her face or how her eyes seem to twinkle when she's thought of something or how her smile slowly forms as an idea has struck her.

"Well, I think that the school seems a bit more livelier considering that they have _4_ pranksters instead of 2. Speaking of which," she moves closer to Oliver and says just above a whisper, "I think that the Marauder's are great- especially _James_."

Smiling brightly, Katie moves back to her seat- but not before stealing a glance at the laughing James Potter. Still in the same position, Oliver looks at Katie-who is very obvious about her staring at James- before aggressively eating his lamb. _'Why does she like him?'_

After 15 minutes with only the sound of laughter from the six troublemakers, James grabs the arm of one of the girls who just entered.

"_What the?_- Potter, let go of me this instant!" a red headed girl with an equally red face growls trying to yank her hand away from his grasp.

Putting on a pout- much to Katie's delight but Oliver's annoyance- James looks back at the girl. "C'mon Lily, don't you want to meet our new friends?" he says gesturing to the 6 new faces.

"What new friends?" Lily asks quickly before looking at them- especially one who has caught her eye.

"Lily, I want you to meet Fred and George Weasley," he says gesturing to the two red heads who just smile in return. Seeing the familiar glint in their eyes, she can immediately tell they were also troublemakers. But being the polite person she is, she just smiles and nods in return. "this is Alicia, Angelina, Katie, and that's Oliver" he says- proud that he remembered all their names.

Although, the green eyes of Ms. Lily Evans seems to stay focused on Oliver. _'Wow, he looks…wow'_

Seeing her staring at him, Oliver shifts uncomfortably in his seat before waving a hand in front of her. "Uhm…hello?"

Snapping out of the daze, she feels herself blushing after prying her eyes from his face. "Oh…sorry. I'm Lily" _'Nice going Lily, you probably scared him by now'_

Suddenly, James starts to talk once more. "Now that you know them, will you go out with me?"

Turning again the same shade of red, she once more tries to escape his grip.

"For the _hundredth _time Potter, I will **_not_** go out with you!"

"Aww, c'mon!" he says pouting again.

With her face changing quickly from a look of annoyance to a grin, she looks pleasantly up at others. "It was nice meeting you all" she says before with one last tug, pulls her arm away and walks back to her friends on the other side of the table.

"Fiery isn't she?" James says looking after Lily with a goofy smile on his face. "Well, that's why she's my girlfriend."

"No she's not" Sirius says nonchalantly looking up from his plate.

Glaring at his friend, he looks back down at his plate before once again smiling. "Well, she will be anyways, so no difference!" he says before casting one more look at Lily.

* * *

hehe...hope ya'll enjoyed that! not much really, but just there to build the plot! 


	4. Who likes who

A little treat for you all! think of it as a belated Xmas gift! Well here's the nextchapter!

dc: i still dont own nothin'

* * *

Who Likes Who

After eating dinner- which was a good 2 hours later considering that everyone was talking- and a few more pranks, they once again head back to Gryffindor tower.

"Well, we best be going to sleep seeing as how we got quidditch practice planned out for tomorrow morning." Sirius says yawning already.

"Just out of curiosity, what time do you have your morning practice?" Katie asks.

"Around 7:00 A.M. I wouldn't dare make it earlier! How am I supposed to wake up and play well if it's any earlier?" James replies.

"See that Oliver!" Katie says tugging on his sleeve. "_7:00!_ Not 5 or 6 in the morning. Even _he_ said that you can't possibly wake up or play well in that hour!"

"Hey, I for one think that it's an appropriate time-" Oliver says once again in quidditch mode.

Rolling their eyes, they urge the others towards the portrait again before waving off to the Marauders.

"Wow George, that was something wasn't it? We actually spent time with the Marauders and it's only been 5 hours since we've been here and we've already learned around 10 spells!"

"By the way, where _are_ we going?" Angelina says exhausted after rounding again on another corner.

"Keep your knickers on Angie- on second thought, nevermind" Fred says playfully and thus receiving several scoldings from her which includes "Perverted freak!".

Finally stopping in front of a large tapestry on the wall, the twins move it aside before tapping their wands on it. Instantly, a door appears and they lead everyone in. Inside, it's pitch dark but soon enough, several candles light the room revealing what looked was a replica Gryffindor common room they had except larger with the couches and armchairs even bigger.

"Wow, what's this place?" Alicia says moving to the bookcase.

"It's the Room of Requirements" one of the twins reply in a matter-of-factly manner.

"I never knew there was a room that looked exactly like the common room." Ange says in awe.

"Well actually, it can look anyway you want it to. It really just depends who's in it. If you think hard enough, it'll change to what you want to appear."

"Well, I'm tired. I think the girls should take the left side of the room and the boys on the right." Katie says, dragging her to friends with her on their side.

"_Hey that's not fair!"_ Oliver says pointing at the girls.

"Why not Captain?"

"That's side's got all the chairs and couches _plus_ it includes the fireplace! All we got is just this wall with the bookcase!"

Smiling smugly, Ange flops down on the couch looking at the boys. "Well it's not our fault, we claimed it first."

"But-"

Suddenly a 15 minute argument starts between the party of 6.

"Okay fine." Katie said dismissively. "We'll just divide the space _in front_ of the fireplace, that way you also get a couple of chairs and couches- but the girls still get the left side!"

Smiling, the twins and Oliver move towards the right side of the fireplace, tugging along a couch and 2 armchairs.

"So Alicia, you seemed to enjoy very much the discussion you were having with Professor Lupin" Ange comments smirking at the flushed face of her friend.

"Well, we did have a compelling discussion on the curative potion in opposition to the restorative charm." She replies timidly before transfiguring a book into a blanket.

"Aww, you two were so cute together!" Katie replies before getting hit by a pillow. "Anyway," she says before flopping down on the carpet. "I think I sorta have a crush on James."

"James!" the two girls yell out loudly causing the guys to look at them weirdly.

After glaring at her two best friends, Katie nods remembering how wonderful he looked a while ago during dinner.

"Well since we're all confessing here, I also have something to tell" Ange says grinning sheepishly.

"Let me guess…it's Peter isn't it?" Alicia says jokingly.

Looking appalled, Angelina retorts. "_No!_ Actually it's Sirius."

"Ooh!"

Laughing at themselves for having these crushes, they all attract the 2 misfits.

"So, we take it that you girls are having a good time here." They smile smugly remembering earlier how the girls wanted out.

"Yeah actually. We have to thank you guys though for bringing us here. I must say it's one of the most ingenious things you two have ever done."

"Why thank you Miss Bell!" they say bowing close to the ground.

"Well, good night. See you tomorrow!"

And with that, the lights all extinguish as soon as the 6 are all fast asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now see, you have to _precisely_ aim at the target before casting the spell" Remus says pointing his wand directly at the tree.

Imitating him, the twins aim also towards their own trees before shouting out "_Igaynitium_"

While the 3 were practicing, James, Oliver, and Sirius were in a heated discussion over quidditch. The two team captains were exchanging team plays while discussing their members.

"Well I think that having girls as chasers is very effective seeing as how they can move more stealthily than men."

"Actually, I would have thought that they were nice for _other reasons_, but that still does make sense." James says considering this.

"Yes, well take Katie for example. She's perfect for chaser seeing as her long arms allow her to grasp for the ball easier and her figure doesn't offer much wind resistance." Oliver muses as he watches her and the other girls talking on the other side of the lake.

"Hey James, maybe you should ask Lily, that way if she's on the team you'll get to see her all the time. _Plus _we'll have more practices so we can get better- but it's not like we'll need it" Sirius comments as he uses another stick to poke the giant squid.

"Maybe I will" James looks thoughtful for a while before continuing his discussion.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey there, do you mind if I join?" a familiar red head approaches the group of girl sitting by the banks of the lake.

"No, it's okay Lily" Alicia says beckoning the girl over.

"So, do you have a thing for out dear Ollie?" Katie says casually though inside she's been really dying to know- hey it wasn't only Oliver who noticed how she looked at him!

Taken a back, she replies "Of course not" a little too quickly making it even more obvious. Mentally kicking herself Lily tries not to blush. _'Good going, make it even more obvious than it already is'_

"It's okay." Alicia says reassuringly. "You don't have to deny it, everyone's been thru the Oliver stage- even us!"

"Well…" she says slowly, contemplating whether or not to. "I guess I do…fancy him a _tiny _bit." Turning into a shade of red that could put her hair to shame.

"Yeah, well our Oliver is quite the looker, but still…" Katie says trailing off, looking at the boys.

Following her gaze, Lily looks back at her amazed who she was staring at. "You like…_Potter? _As in _James Potter?!"_

"Well…uhm…"

Smiling widely, she moves closer to Katie. "Well at least if you end up with him, he'll be off my back."

"Yeah well, we'll be probably be gone before anything can happen." Suddenly, her hands fly over to her mouth realizing she had just let something slip.

"You'll be _gone?_" Lily asks confused at what's going on.

"Well, you see…"

"Basically the twins found a way to send us back in time and so here we are. And of course since we will be needing to go back, well, we will be gone." Ange says nonchalantly stretching under the suns glaring rays.

'_Back in time? Go back?'_ Lily's head's swimming with a million questions but only one had escaped her lips. "So you're from…the future?"

Looking at each other, 3 heads nod in return. "Well…uhm…that was not…expected."

Smiling weakly, the girls all just somehow continue their discussion about the boys.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Prongs, I just thought of a way you could get Lily!" Sirius says looking excited as they burst thru their dorm.

"What is it Padfoot?" James asks before falling on his bed.

"Well, since Katie's just a new member of your fan club, maybe you could date her to you know…make Lily jealous."

"Since when was Katie a member of my fan club?- though it isn't hard to imagine seeing as how we Marauders are naturally charming." He adds as an after thought.

"Well the twins said they overheard her last night. C'mon Prongs! If it doesn't work, then at least you got to date a really pretty girl, right? Add that to experience"

Changing into his pajamas, James thinks about it for a while. _'Hmm…make her jealous? Oh well anything is worth it so I can just really know her true feelings of love for me. Woah, I should tell Sirius to stop buying those witch magazines, we can always find another way to know what girls think about'_

"Maybe I will" he says before pulling on the hangings around his bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So Wood, seeing as how you can't keep your eyes of Kates, we have an idea on how you and her could end up together." The twins say waving a hand in front of their team captain. (a/n: Oliver already told the twins before about him fancying her)

"Oh? Uh, what's your plan?" he says trying his best not to once again look at the blonde across the room.

"Well, we were thinking that you should, you know…make her jealous…"

"Why would I do _that_?"

"Elementary my dear Wood," The twins say while pacing around their spot in a very Sherlock Holmes manner. "By making her jealous, she'll realize her real feelings towards you."

'_For once the twins have an idea that's actually logical' _"Maybe that'll actually work"

"Of course it'll work!" Fred says clapping Oliver's back.

"Yeah, we made it remember?" George finishes off joining the two.

* * *

Uh-oh, trouble in the future? Hmmm....


End file.
